Why common sense isn't an upgradeable stat
by Arcana no.22
Summary: If you want a serious persona themed story, then walk away. This will be about a group of teenagers who gained the power to do anything they want. OP SEES


AN: This happens when you mix lack of sleep, Masaki Endoh's music, remixes of the battle for everyone's soul, and the thought that common sense isn't a stat.

Why common sense isn't an option to upgrade: 1

Death

The absolute end, no future awaits those it claims.

To run away from Death is futile, for it is everywhere.

To fight against Death is meaningless, for it is out of reach.

Any and all beings given life, will eventually be claimed by Death.

This is an absolute truth, a single unbending rule.

So why, why does mankind always seek to try?

Seek to cling to life, to evade Death's cold embrace for as long as they can?

The answer is simple.

**We all have something to live for.**

This is the answer to life's greatest question.

**To unite, challenge and fight these absolutes.**

This was the alternate answer, the one that even the divination of the being born from all of humanity's virtues, never expected.

Never before has his divination proved false, so when the latest Wildcard arrived at a conclusion to life's greatest question, he was excited.

No, the word was too limited to describe how ecstatic he was when something happened that he could not foresee.

When the Wildcard exited the Velvet Room, Philemon did something he had never done before.

Gazed into the future of Minato Arisato a second time, then laughed.

It was a giddy laugh, to inconsistent to be giggling.

Why was he laughing?

He couldn't see past the present of this world's future, Minato's answer set the future of the world onto a completely unexplored path.

"Perhaps it's time I introduce myself to the newest Wildcard."

On a towering structure, in a time that didn't exist in the normal world, nine individuals climbed and reached the top. There, they challenged the one who will bring the fall, Nyx.

Ryoji, their friend, became the Avatar Nyx used to call down her real form. As usual of those who set themselves in opposition of the impossible, their luck sucked.

Their original plan, to fight Nyx together, was shot to hell then thrown on a busy highway, proceeding to become a very thick slush of unidentifiable colors.

The Shadows, the beings born from the negativity of the human mind, that were in the tower ascended, perhaps to watch the end of humanity from the current tallest structure in the world, perhaps not.

The point was, they were there, so the group split up to divide and conquer. Four of them would deal with the Avatar, another four would stop the Shadows from reaching them, with their Navigator: Fuuka, providing support to both groups.

It was a harrowing experience, but eventually the Shadows stopped coming, and the Avatar took enough damage that it could no longer fight.

Things were going their way, up until Nyx's real body, the glowing ethereal moon that could appear only in the Dark Hour, opened.

Inside were intersecting green circles surrounding a giant ominous red eye with a black pupil, a beam of light appeared and connected to the Avatar on the tower named Tartarus summit.

The nine who fought their way through the labyrinth-like floors of the tower regrouped together, bodies tensing in preparation to dodge any attacks the real body of Nyx may throw at them.

!?

A crushing wave of energy pulsed from the eye, slamming into every one of them, making their legs unsteady as they fought the overwhelming pressure. It was followed by a second wave pushing against them, adding another layer to the pressure.

The third one came: this time some of them fell to their stomachs.

The forth hit: bringing some to their knees and another to the ground.

The fifth one: already buckling under the accumulated force, the ones who were on their knees laid on their stomachs.

There was only one still standing, though was going to change soon.

The sixth, seventh, and eighth hit in rapid-succession; bringing the Wildcard to his knees.

**"****Truly incredible, even gods would fall after seven waves. Yet you remained standing after eight. It is truly lamentable, that there are not more beings like you. Perhaps the Fall would not even exist."**

Nyx's voiced reached their ears, speaking through the damaged Avatar.

**"****But, you were doomed to failure from the beginning. The living cannot escape their fate. There is no ledge to cling to, no branch to grip, the Fall will come."**

All who were present could hear the regret in her voice.

Crimson and black energy began to gather in front of the eye, compressing into a single, massive sphere.

**"****With your will, I am sure that each of you will be the last to succumb. Please, accept this mercy from me; I will end you so you won't watch your loved ones slowly erode away."**

The energy sphere glowed menacingly bright, causing the Wildcard to close his eyes from the intensity of the light…

?

Only to reopen them and find himself in the Velvet Room, Igor was still seated in his usual spot, but Elizabeth was at his side, no Compendium in sight.

Seeing the question in his eyes, the golden-eyed, platinum-haired girl spoke three words.

"Listen and see."

Thus, the bluenette redirected his gaze toward Igor…who now had a very power swirling mass of energy in his hands.

"Do you know what this is, dear guest?" Igor asked when he noticed the Wildcard's gaze on the impossibly strong energy.

In response the Wildcard shook his head.

Igor chuckled, and then did something Minato had never seen him do…

He rose from his seat

The unusual occurrence caused him to blink, Igor had never seen his lower body, but it was silly to think that Igor sat in his chair all the time.

He made his way to Minato, the energy held in both hands in front of him, and stopped a casual distance away.

"This," Igor began," is the manifestation of your social links. Every single one of them makes this almost infinite amount of power when formed into energy."

That much; while Minato was really good with numbers, even he couldn't imagine the exact amount of power something approaching infinite must have.

Igor extended his arms, gesturing for Minato take the mass of power.

When he held it, he felt his body absorb some of it. His eyes widened as his power increase by an absurd amount. When he looked at the sphere again, it looked a little smaller.

Igor oversees this, and smiles widely.

"What you have just absorbed is a fragment of the Universe Arcana, the greatest power a being can wield. There has only ever been two other's to achieve it, but neither of them quite like this." As he spoke, Igor's voice took on a wistful quality, as if he was remembering a summer spent with close ones.

For a second, Minato was sure he saw Igor's eyes glisten with unshed tears, but the next second they were clear, leaving him to wonder if he imagined the sight.

The ongoing conversation was cut off by the sudden stop of the elevator, the iron gateway opening to reveal two doors.

"It would seem that our time together grows short." Igor, suddenly in his usual place seated in his chair, gestures to the doors, making Minato question what just happened.

"There are two routes you could take from here." This time Elizabeth takes the rein.

"The door on the left will require you to completely absorb the power still in your hands." Minato looks at the ethereal white door at his left, then down to the energy sitting calmly between his palms.

"Your second option would be to take the door to your right, leaving the Velvet Room with the remaining power to share amongst your comrades. Now, what route do you take?" Elizabeth finished, waiting in between the two doors.

So basically, his choices are to face Nyx alone with the sum of the Universe Arcana his to command, or share the other fragments with his friends and face Nyx together.

…Is this supposed to be hard?

Resolve burning in his eyes, Minato Arisato, the Wildcard, made his decision.

It was a testament to how fast Minato thinks that he was able to open his eyes to the sight of a colossal sized sphere of energy, getting bigger and brighter every moment.

The meeting in the Velvet Room happened in between the realm of consciousness and unconsciousness. This means that the speed the guest can think determines how fast or slow time passes in the Velvet Room.

The energy of the Universe bolstering him, a deep blue aura surrounded Minato. Similar to the one of summoning a persona…but a persona isn't what came.

Instead, it was that impossibly huge amount of energy, though a fragment was absorbed into his body, the amount it contained was still huge.

'What is that?', was no doubt on everyone's mind, but they struggling under the waves of power being emitted from Nyx so they couldn't quite get the words out.

The Wildcard wasn't worried about the attack Nyx was preparing, as he was now, he could easily stop it.

But the others

As if sensing his concerns, the energy flew out of his grasp, split into nine smaller fragments, and positioned themselves right above the fallen members of SEES…at least most of them did.

One flew off in the direction of Tatsumi Port Hospital, making Minato's eyes widen in surprise.

There was only a single candidate for the Fragment of the Universe to fly to.

Shinjiro was about to get his second wind.

Without warning, the other fragments dropped into each member of SEES.

"This feeling…" Mitsuru muttered as she easily rose to her feet, tightly gripping her rapier.

"I feel like I can run half-way around the world!" That would be Ken, the usually mature 5th grader fidgeting with repressed energy.

"Unidentifiable energy boosting root systems, ammunition supply replenished, I'm ready for combat." Despite the robotic sounding words, Aigis has the most confused expression on her face.

It was almost adorable.

"I bet you were waiting to show this off at the right time, weren't you Mr. Bigshot." While the words sounded biting, Minato knew that it was just Junpei sulking about him having 'a shounen moment' as he calls it.

Kuromaru howled, as one everyone turned to Aigis to translate.

""I and Cerberus will be at your side," was what Kuro-chan." Surprisingly, it was Fuuka instead of Aigis that translated.

Under everyone's gaze, Fuuka blushed before giving a shrug.

"I'm not sure how I knew that, it's like Juno's sensory range got a major increase from the energy we got from Minato-kun." Fuuka Yamagishi; our navigator, Fuuka's Persona was unsuited for combat, but her sensory range more than made up for it.

"Alright, with that out of the way, I'm ready for round two!" Akihiko Sanada, our resident adrenaline junkie. "This one's gonna be a KO, instead of timeout." He added with a smirk.

"For some reason, when I saw that look in your eye I thought you were going to face Nyx alone." Yukari began, casting a grateful look Minato's way.

"I'm glad you didn't." She mutters, grinning.

**"****Have you made your peace? Death awaits you!"** Nyx was patient as they conversed among themselves; she even ceased the pressure so they would be more comfortable before the end.

The brilliantly glowing black and crimson sphere she charged fired, going so fast there was a distortion in the air.

Upon impact, the massive amount of energy stored within released violently, completely obliterating SEES on the summit of Tartarus.

It was only fair, Nyx reasoned, that the only beings in existence that put up a fight against her go out in a blaze of glory.

"ENRYUUTO"

Following that yell, a towering blade of fire appeared, and proceeded to split Nyx's real body in half.

"**WHAT, YOU SURVIVED, HOW!?"** Nyx yelled from the pain of having herself in two separate halves.

On the other side of Nyx, nine glowing lights floated in the distance. One was further ahead than the others, the blade of fire disappearing into a smaller blade of light.

It was SEES, their field leader responsible for the blade attack.

Surrounding them was the same blue aura that Minato had around him when he went through the door in the Velvet Room, and they were flying. For some reason, their SEES armbands had the letters engraved in a deeper blue, they were glowing more sharply than the aura around them.

Since Nyx completely revoked their status as a threat, she neglected the rise in power.

**"****You… was this why you were so confident? You had this up your sleeve!"**

Nyx shouted, losing her composure due to the power she's sensing from them.

1/10 of infinity is still infinity after all.

"**Very well then, you leave me-"** Nyx was cut off from saying anything else when dozens of almighty elemental attacks crashed, slammed, slashed, pierced, blasted, and exploded against her, causing an even more massive explosion, sending her Avatar flying.

Yeah, they're not stupid enough to let transform again.

This goes on for a little while longer, until the moon is completely obliterated and the Nyx Avatar is in shreds.

The Dark Hour's story has come to a close.


End file.
